1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm accessory attachment system of a firearm, and more particular to a KeyMod quick mounting arrangement, which provides a quick and precise attachment for a firearm accessory to be detachably mounted at the firearm.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional accessory mounts, such as “Picatinny rail system or “Weaver” rail system, have evolved in the firearm industry from a military standard. The conventional accessory mount generally provides a rail comprising a plurality of T-shaped cross sectional raised ridges formed at the firearm, and an adapter provided at the accessory, wherein the accessory can be mounted at the rail by transversely sliding the adapter at the rail and fastening the adapter at the rail via a bolt. However, the conventional accessory mount has several drawbacks. The rail will only enable the accessory to be mounted at the firearm at the transverse direction. It is not ergonomic for a user to hold the firearm and mount the accessory to the rail in a transverse direction to the discharge axis of the firearm. In addition, the rail profile with the raised ridges will substantially increase the overall weight of the firearm. More importantly, the rail cannot provide a quick and precise attachment for the firearm because the adapter must be fastened with the rail by the bolt.
A “KeyMod” mounting arrangement is an improved system superior to the conventional accessory mount. The KeyMod mounting arrangement generally comprises a plurality of KeyMod mounting slots provided at the firearm and a KeyMod mounting nut provided at the accessory. In particular, each of the mounting slots, which is extended along the discharge axis of the firearm, has a keyhole configuration defining an enlarged slot portion with larger diameter and a narrower slot portion extended therefrom, wherein the slot is chamfered on the backside. Therefore, the mounting nut can be disposed in the enlarged slot portion and slid to the narrower slot portion. Then, the mounting nut can be fastened at the narrower slot portion by a bolt to lift the mounting nut at the backside of the mounting slot in order to secure the accessory at the firearm. The KeyMod mounting arrangement can solve the existing problems by providing an ergonomic mounting way to mount the accessory at the firearm corresponding to the discharge axis thereof, and by substantially reducing the overall weight of the firearm incorporating with the KeyMod mounting slots. However, the KeyMod mounting arrangement has several drawbacks.
The alignment between the mounting nut and the enlarged slot portion of the mounting slot must be precise. Especially when two or more mounting nuts are provided at the accessory, the user must correctly align the mounting nuts with the enlarged slot portions of the mounting slots respectively. Since the mounting nuts are movable, the user must hold the mounting nuts stationary before the mounting nuts are plugged into the enlarged slot portions of the mounting slots. It is worth mentioning that the mounting nuts can only be stationary or locked after the mounting nuts are lifted by the bolts to couple at the narrower slot portions of the mounting slots. In other words, the KeyMod mounting arrangement provides a displeasing mounting operation comparing with the conventional “Picatinny rail system or “Weaver” rail system. Furthermore, the KeyMod mounting arrangement still cannot provide a quick and precise attachment for the firearm because the mounting nut must be fastened with the mounting slot by the bolt.